


Roomies

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and the reader share an apartment, which leads to all sorts of ups and downs. The feelings they have for each other are something neither know the other has, but they don't want to lose their closest friend. Living together comes with all sorts of compromises, just not this one. Not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomies

**Author's Note:**

> Based vaguely on 'New Girl', as I haven't actually seen it myself, but I get the general idea. Any sort of angsty tension/sex stuff is going to happen in later chapters, as this is a slow burn fic. Give it time cubs, we'll get there.

Sighing, you stare at the mess of dishes next to the sink, turning around in time to see Anakin walk into the apartment. He’s just setting down his bag when you clear your throat, his head raising to see you in your favorite t-shirt and underwear, tapping your socked foot against the hardwood.

“What’s with the get up? Are you going to have that one time thing now?” he asks, lips tilting up into a smirk. He grabs at the hem of his shirt teasingly, stopping when he sees you’re not playing along.

You roll your eyes, one hand on your hip as the other points at the mass amount of dishes that are starting to topple over into the sink. Anakin follows your extended arm, eyes widening as he whistles low. Walking over to where you’re standing, he inspects the way the bowls are piled, a smile on his face.

“This is some fine architectural design. Whoever did this is a genius and deserves a kiss or something.”

“No, whoever _did this_ needs to clean it up. Now. Like _right now,_ Anakin,” you bark, placing your hand back onto your hip and standing up a little straighter to look more in control.

Anakin turns his head towards you, one eyebrow raising as he looks over your figure. Turning back to the dishes, he rubs his jaw in a thoughtful way before standing up from his hunched position and spinning on his heel to face you. Crowding you up against the breakfast bar, he grins. “Well then you should get on that sweetheart. Wouldn’t want anyone getting into trouble, now would we?”

His lips press against your forehead as he heads back to grab his duffel bag and go into his room. You’re just standing there, mouth gaping open and eyes wide. He just implied…that _prick_! When you finally get it together, you find the door to his room closed, and you groan. Damn Skywalker.

* * *

“JESUS FUCK!” Anakin screams from the bathroom, making you smirk as you finish up the dishes.

You turn only when the sound of water dripping onto the ground gains your attention. With a spoon in hand, you spin to face Anakin, finding the snarky words you had planned are caught in your throat. He’s only got a towel wrapped around his waist, and you realize that you haven’t actually seen him without his shirt on. Or at least not since he had been going to the gym. Anakin snaps his fingers, making you blink and look back up at his face, his wet hair pushed back so his eyes are visible.

Both of your eyebrows raise as you bite your lip to stop from laughing at his soapy hair. “Yes Ani? Something wrong?”

“Yeah, there is. It’s called, you know damn well I’m showering and that the dishes use up the hot water. What the hell Y/N?” he whines, gripping the towel around his waist tighter so it won’t fall.

Stepping up to him, you smirk, tapping your fingers against his chest. He shivers as you drag one down his torso, but you step back and all the warmth and feelings are gone. “Should’ve thought of that before you went and made all these dirty dishes and didn’t wash them. I’m going to finish, and _then_ you can shower out that soap and stuff.”

You turn your back to him, getting back to the dishes in the sink as Anakin grumbles under his breath. The bathroom door slams shut behind him, your head falling forward against your chest. Gripping the edge of the sink a little tighter than you need to, you exhale. That was way too close. Way, _way_ too close.

* * *

Anakin comes out of the bathroom long after you’ve finished the dishes, and you’re dancing around in the kitchen, making dinner. His eyes follow you around as he dries his hair, watching you twirl and shimmy your hips, sliding across the hardwood floor in your socks. At one point, your shirt floats up high on your thighs as you twirl, and he get a quick look at your underwear.

His face flushes at that, but then you’re singing along to something on the radio, and he chuckles to himself. You don’t hear, using the spoon as an impromptu microphone, turning your head to the beat and laughing to yourself. It was nice to feel so free, even if you knew that your roommate was likely hanging around somewhere.

Backing up to grab the spices you needed from the cabinet over the breakfast bar, you smile to yourself as “Hands to Myself” by Selena Gomez comes on. You start singing along with it, hips moving to the beat, unable to stop yourself. Anakin didn’t really know about the part of you that came out when the music was on and you were alone, and to be fair, you weren’t interested in him finding out any time soon.

“I want it all, no nothing else. Give me your all and nothing else,” you sing along.

A hand brushes your arm, causing you to drop the spoon onto the counter top. It clatters, splattering sauce on the wall and floor. Some even gets on you, and you gasp, mouth open in shock as you blink a few times, tensed up and unsure of what to do.

“Wow Y/N. Didn’t know I had such an effect on you. Better stop touching you it looks like,” Anakin teases, voice right at your ear.

“Jerk!” You laugh as you smack at his chest, feeling a little sad that he was wearing a shirt this time around. Rather than let it get to you, you just exhale and swipe some sauce off your face. “I’m gonna go change. Can you clean up the sauce from the walls and stir what’s in the pot? I don’t want it getting burned because I’m not here to watch it.”

Anakin salutes you, making you snort as you walk to your own room. After tossing your shirt into the hamper near your dresser and wiping the remaining sauce off your face, you stare at yourself in the mirror. _Get ahold of yourself Y/N. You can’t keep acting like some teenage mess. This isn’t your first crush, and it won’t be your last. Just go with it. Ani is your friend and roommate._

With that, you step out of your bedroom, surprise on your face when you see that Anakin is now dancing around, hips shaking to some song that you can’t quite make out from where you are. He doesn’t seem to notice you, and you realize that he could have easily been standing there watching you for who knows how long. The blush that rises on your face doesn’t tame when you nudge him out of the way, laughing at his flustered reaction.

“Mind getting some bowls Ani? This is almost done anyway,” you say.

He nods and grabs them, setting the bowls on the table with forks and napkins. The song that comes on has the two of you laughing and dancing, moving around the kitchen with absolutely no problems as you enjoy yourselves. It’s second nature to move around the area with the two of you, and Anakin’s hand on your hip at one point has you turning your head and laughing at him as he kisses your temple.

Once the food is on the table, he pulls out your chair for you, and you thank him, sitting down and kicking your feet up on his lap once he’s sat across the table. He smiles and shaking his head, digging into dinner. Dishes and cleaning up is pretty much the same as just before dinner, the two of you in sync as you put the food away and clean the dishes, dancing with each other and just enjoying yourselves.

At the end of another song, he dips you, and you laugh loudly as your head touches the floor. He pulls you back up, spinning the two of you so you’re chest to chest, and you giggle, bumping your nose against his. Anakin sighs, staring at you for a beat longer than was safe. The tension in the air rings with something intimate, and you take that moment to disentangle yourself from his arms. Handing him another dish, you get back to putting things away, praying he can’t hear the blood pounding in your ears.

Anakin and you don’t speak after that, both of you unsure as to what to say. It had grown very awkward since that moment, and while it wasn’t a _problem_ , it wasn’t helping the feelings either of you had. It was impossible to voice those feelings when it might break everything. Putting away the post, you sigh and lean your elbows against the counter, feet sliding out across the tile as you place your chin on your chest.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Anakin asks, standing somewhere across the kitchen from you. You can’t visibly see him, but something tells you he’s in a similar position. Or at least he _was_ , as you can hear rustling now.

Glancing towards him, you see he’s holding up popcorn and candy, a smile lighting up your face. “Yeah, I’d love to. I need a bit of a break anyway.”

He smiles back at you, hooking an arm around your shoulders as you two walk into the living room. Sitting down beside him, you think that nothing could be better than what you’ve got right now.


End file.
